Forgive Me
by TheDarkIstruments
Summary: What happens when a simple joke gets out of hand and Hiccup steps over the line, with the one to face the consequences is Astrid?


Berk, a small island that's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. A calm and peaceful place, since the inhabitants made friends with the dragons, thanks to Hiccup and his gang of dragon riders.

A tall majestic building stood tall looking over the village as a guard and warning to all those who dared challenge the island. A tranquil place were meetings, food and festivals were held to celebrate upcoming events and in the in some cases, but many, funerals. Vikings were not expected to live for a long time due to catching illness from the frequent storms and endless winter that savagely hit the isle.

Today was a different story; suddenly one of the gigantic, majestic doors flung open and was followed by a furious young man named Hiccup. He had auburn hair and was very short in portion to the more traditional Vikings that lived on the island; however he made up for his brawn for his usual smartness.

Hiccup stormed down the steps of the Great Hall marching towards the village furiously, 'how could they just make a joke about that' he thought to himself. A few months ago, it was all celebrating his existence and praising the chief's son for his amazing accomplishment, but now they made fun of him like none of it mattered, as it did not exist.

Quickly after Hiccup followed a young girl around his aged named Astrid, like Hiccup she was skinny and had a long blonde braid trailing down her back that curved up at the bottom. The two had become close friends after the events of the Red Death, were Hiccup had lost his leg and had been left to permanently walk on a prosthetic.

"Hiccup wait... Hiccup you know they were only joking...Hiccup listen to me" Astrid shouted to the reluctant boy as she chased him down the stone paved steps.

Hiccup turned fiercely on heels and needed collide with the speeding girl as she stopped suddenly, trying not to bump into the Viking.

"A joke?!".

"Hiccup just –", Astrid replied but was interrupted by Hiccup, now absolutely furious.

"No! I thought at least you would understand about how I feel about this, but no Miss Hofferson had to join in on the fun and games as always, making fun at poor crippled Hiccup" , Hiccup shouted, "is that what it is to you all fun and games, be popular and making people like you and be proud of you, no matter what the cost it is to others" Hiccup paused for a breathe before he continued "you know you proud yourself on being as noble as your dead Uncle Finn, but he would be disgraced with you."

"Don't bring him into this Hiccup" Astrid fumbled, tears threatening to burst out through her eyes. "Don't you dare".

"What little Astrid sad about her dead uncle, is she going to cry for him" Snapped Hiccup.

Astrid face had lost all colouring in her face, casting it a ghostly white and she was trembling, this had not happened since her Uncles death years ago. After that Astrid swore that she would never show that weakness again to anyone, it was not the Viking way. No one dared or even dreamed mentioning to Astrid about her Uncle due to fear of death.

"What the matter Astrid you released what it's like to the one on the other end of the stick now have you", Said Hiccup.

That was it, Astrid felt her legs full to the floor, 'how could he of all people say that to her' she thought. Of course she knew how hard it had been for Hiccup when he was younger with no mother and a farther that dumped him of at the smithy. She could no longer cope the last wall that she had built had broken down followed through by floods of tears. She had lost the two people who had meant most of her and now she was losing herself, she wished the ground would just sallow her whole right then or a strike of lightening from Thor himself would get rid of her pain.

Hiccup was shocked what had he done, he just wanted to teach them all a lesson for picking on him but he had let one of the only people who truly cared for him be destroyed because he could not accept a stupid joke.

He was scared at what was happening in front of him, the brave and strong, caring Astrid defeated by a mere Hiccup. He could not help but look around to see if anyone had died and that was why she was crying, no one, it was all his fault, he had crossed the line to far.

He was a monster.

Astrid heard footsteps walk carefully towards her, like a predator about to make the final kill on it prey. Never in all her years would she of expected what had happened next, the prey helping the predator, Hiccup rocking her back and forth in an attempt to clam her done.

"Please forgive me, please, please Astrid calm down its ok, please" said Hiccup.

He could also feel his own tears brimming at the back of his eye's, but they would have to wait until another day he needed to be strong for Astrid, he needed to fix the monstrous thing he had done to her and nothing was going to keep him away from his goal.

She continued to cry, each moan hitting him hard in the chest. It was getting harder to resist the urge to break down with her.

"Please Astrid at least say something, I can't lose you too, not now, not after everything we been through" Hiccup pleaded to her.

Hiccup prayed to the gods that he had not wrecked the thing in his life that meant the most to him. He was not going to give up just yet.

" Please Astrid come back, please forgive me" hiccup said, as he felt his whole body starting to feel lighter as she continued that horrible sounding sob, Hiccup would make it his mission n that he would never let her make those kind of noises again, that was if he could get her back to normal self again.

Two arms crept slowly under his arms and took hold of his shoulders.

"Not before you forgive me" Said Astrid. It was merely a whisper to the normal power that it had once held.

"I forgave you a long time ago Astrid, just please come back to us...to me" said Hiccup, whispering it into her ear, in hope that the real Astrid that he knew would her it and take back control.

The arms left his shoulders and he felt the warmth of Astrid's body leave him as he was hit by the bitter cold of the North Sea air.

A hand reached down and took his.

"It should be me picking you up after what I said, what I've done." Hiccup spoke. His eyes scared, gazed at the floor not wanting the young girl to look into his eyes and see the monster he truly was.

"What we have both done" she corrected him. "Don't tell me the great dragon tamer has run out of things to say".

Some part of Hiccup found the courage to stand up and finally look at her deep in her crystal blue eyes, he could still see the hurt inside but he could also see the forgiveness that they contained.

"It is usually me with the sarcastic jokes" said Hiccup, a faint chuckle escaping her throat.

"Now is it just me or returning to the hall is a bad idea, now I'm going for walk , you are welcome to join me but personally I think it's a good idea" said Astrid.

"Astrid having a good idea what has the world come too" smirked Hiccup.

Astrid lightly punched his shoulder due to her being emotionally drained and tired due to it being late at night.

"That was saying that I don't have good ideas and this..." Astrid gently kissed Hiccup soft lips with her own "that was for being a Hiccup".

After that Astrid walked off towards the forest leaving behind a dazzled freckled little boy staring after her.

"You coming" She shouted.

Hiccup rushed off after her. Neither of them was going to forget what had happened that night for a long, long time now.

_**The End**_

**If you liked this short fan fiction, be sure to check out my other story that I am currently writing at the moment called 'Darkness'.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this story and if you would like to see more of these in the future as I am happy to write them. I am very sorry if there were any spelling mistakes or if my summary was rubbish, but this is my second story so give me a little credit for it and I do have exams this week.**

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
